Falling slowly
by lauramcdreamy
Summary: ABANDONED 17 year old Meredith Grey is in pain. A lot of pain. But nobody knows. She is an extremely good avoider.


**I was reading a fanfic when this idea popped into my head. It is not the same story at all, I don't really want to tell ypou what this is all about, it would spoil all the fun... :) Just so you know, this is my first fanfic. So I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Please read and review. Constructive critizism is always useful :D. I tried not writing so many mistakes but...who knows.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy.**

**Laura**

**You just read that my name is NOT Shonda. That means I don't own Grey's Anatomy, doesn't it. I wish I did though. We wouldn't have to wait another month if I did.**

* * *

She knew it was bad. She wasn't supposed to feel that crappy. She should book an appointment with a doctor, or better still, tell her mother about it. She _knew_ that. But she also knew that her mother didn't care about her, just like most of the students at her high school. So, every day, she would wake up, trudge out of bed, go to school and ignore and avoid it, like she always did.

This morning was particularly painful. She could barely breathe when she woke up and then had had a coughing fit which had lasted five minutes.

When the coughing and the fatigue a few months ago , she had thought it had been a virus that would pass a few days later. It had indeed stopped but then, two weeks after, the coughing had returned but accompanied with blood. It had freaked her out and she had understood that something was incredibly wrong. She truly had wanted to tell her mother. So she had started her homework, wishing that she would come home that night. The surgeon had but when she had seen her daughter dozing on the table on top of her homework, having waited too long and being exhausted, all she had said was that she could not understand how her own daughter could be such a disgrace. So Meredith had left the room silently, wishing that the pain would end.

It hadn't and Meredith was surprised at the fact that she still hadn't become accustomed to it. And today, she really wondered how she was going to manage living through the long hours of school. She was certain it had never hurt that bad.

She forced herself to eat some cereal before leaving for school, hoping for someone to invent a time machine which would help her get through the day. On days like this, it was what she would do, missing classes would be inexcusable in the Ellis Grey Bible. And even though her mother seemed to completely hate her and would never be slightly proud of her, she still tried. To be honest, she hadn't seen her mother in the past four days and the thought of staying at home all alone was too depressing to consider. So she finished eating and getting ready and left.

When she got to her high school, the prestigious and magnificent all-girls St Julianne of New York, she was already thinking about her comfortable bed and how she felt as if her feet could fall. She knew the day would feel incredibly long. She walked past girls in dark blue skirts and white shirts sitting on the lawn or on benches. She didn't know any of them and neither did they. She would be lying if she said that having only one friend suited her and that she didn't care about the people in her class but that was how it had always been.

Cristina and Meredith had met on their first day of school when they were ten and had been friends ever since. Maybe it was the absence of both their fathers, Cristina's had died of a car crash and Meredith's had abandonned her when she was five, maybe it was the fact their mothers didn't seem to love them, or maybe it was just that they were both lonely. They couldn't relate to the bitchy rich girls of their school who thought they could own the world and didn't have any problems so their list of possible friends would turn out extremely short. Either way, they kept to each other, comparing their horrible lives.

She saw the dark curly hair of her friend in the crowd of pupils by the main block before hearing her yelling her name.

"Thank God you're here", she said, "I really think I was going to gag if I saw another "couple" so close to... doing it on school grounds. I mean seriously, don't they have any respect for another people? And also, not that I _really_ care, but kids go to this school too. Aren't we supposed to like... conserve their innocence and all that crap?"

"Hello to you too Cristina. How are you today apart from your total disgust to other people?", she managed saying tiredly.

She was thankful that her friend hadn't noticed her current state. Even though it did feel good to have someone worrying about you, Cristina could be annoying and persistent. When Meredith had started to lose her appetite and weight, she would ask her every few minutes if she was anorexic and would, not very subtly, introduce eating-disorders-related topics in conversation. She didn't know what had stopped her friend to bug her but she had and for that Meredith was grateful.

She was feeling worst by the minute so she let Cristina talk and would nod at appropriate times but felt dizzier than ever and pain came with every breath.

"Meredith?! Are you okay?" she heard suddenly after what could have been hours very loudly, causing her migraine to grow even more.

She couldn't see any thing any more, it had all blurred out. She heard voices coming from everywhere and felt her feet slipping from under her.

The last thing she heard was Cristina yelling for someone to call 911 and screams from students.

* * *

**If I steriotyped anything I am sorry... :)**

**Please tell me what you thought about it. Too short?**

**Thanks**


End file.
